The king life
by indianstar
Summary: The king is indanger and his one councilwomen lady Tsunade suggest extra protecting from her grandchild. What surprises everyone is that it is a girl with pink hair!
1. Chapter 1

The life.

Chapter 1

In a world of knights, kingdoms and magic there's a palace where king and queen rule and have two sons. They were a happy family that played and laughed together. When the oldest son his name Itachi was sixteen he was made general of the royal army and his younger brother his name Sasuke who was ten was still training. One night Sasuke was sleeping when he heard the alarms of the palace going off, he ran to his parents chamber, but he was greeted by a shadowed figured standing over two bloody bodies. Sasuke was scared and ran out the room to the courtyard when the figure caught him. The hooded figure stood over Sasuke with his blood covered sword was drawn. "W-who are you? Wh-why are you doing this? "Sasuke asked. The figure removed his hood and Sasuke gasped. There stood his older brother Itachi. His clam, emotionless and dark eyes stared into Sasuke's frightened dark eyes. Irachi said nothing and only lifted his sword and with the hilt knocked Sasuke on the head hard leaving him face first on the ground. The next morning the knights, the servants and the people mourned for their loss. The council and the younger prince sat in the meeting room discussing that Erick will have to take the throne in order to protect and serve his people. That is how the young prince became king at such a young age.

Six years later…..

In a palace, where magic lives, servants doing what they do and knights training, there is a boy, young, handsome, dark hair, dark eyes, that seem to have hold little emotion, sitting on a chair in the middle of a large hall. He is surrounded by a group of old people and his best friend, that man is king Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: sorry guys got one of the names mixed up in that first chapter.

Chapter 2:

It was a sunny Monday morning, birds chirping, bakers baking the usual, but at the palace in a large hall sat the young king and his council. "We need to improve our defences!" said one man with a long with beard. "That will do no good! What we need is to improve the training of the royal army! " said a sour faced elder women. Sasuke just sat at his throne listening to his council argue, which was giving him a headache. "Pssss Sasuke shouldn't you do something? " whispered his friend and fellow knight Naruto. Sasuke just sighed. The past few nights assassins have broken into the palace in order to kill him and his council have decided to hold a meeting to solve this. Sasuke was about to quiet his council when the sound of a fist slamming on top of the table was heard. " Increasing the defences will do nothing! Improving the training will take time and it would be a waste!" shouted the most fearsome women in the kingdom lady Tsunade. You don't want to upset her she is the strongest of women in the land and has the shortest temper as well. "What do you suppose we do then?" asked someone who sat quietly throughout this meeting, Kakashi, he isn't one to take lightly as an opponent. "I have an idea." Replied Tsunade. All heads turned to hear the women's idea, "Increasing defences would be useless they would figure a way in either way. Improving the training of guards would take time and is also useless. There have been to many close calls. That is why we do the protecting secretly." She said as all heads turned to her in confusion. "I have grandchild who has been trained the same as an assassin and knight, therefore my grandchild will go undercover as the king personal servant being with king at all times. One protector and they won't be expecting a servant to fight them." She concluded. "I don't need a babysitter!" said an annoyed Sasuke. "Well to bad you majesty I have already sent word for my grandchild and you will accept this! " said lady Tsunade in a menacing tone. Sasuke gulped he didn't want to cause trouble for himself. "Fine, but if your grandchild does not fullfill his duty consider him on my thro in jail list. Meeting dismissed." Said the king walking out of the room. "Oh who said my grandchild was 'him'? You will be quite surprised about her fulfilling her 'duty'. " Thought lady Tsunade while drinking her sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

In the distance just beyond the gates of the kingdom was there a rider with a long black coat and hood, on a horse with a white coat and black mane and tail. As this rider approached the city gates that the guards on watch stepped in the middle to stop the cloaked rider. "Halt!" ordered the first guard. "What is your business here rider?" the second asked. The rider did not speak only held out a rolled piece of paper. The first guard took the paper and read it quickly and when he saw the signature at the bottom he said "My apologies! Please come in the palace is just up this road and then up the hill. ". The rider nodded and gave a tap on the horse and walked along the road. At palace in the hall the king and his council sat and waited for lady Tsunade's grandchild. The king looking bored and uninterested in his throne, while the rest softly conversed with each other. There was a loud knock on the doors "Enter!" said lady Tsunade knowing who it was. In stepped a cloaked figure, with the hood on hiding the face and body of the person. "Your late! " said lady Tsunade. The hooded figure said nothing but nodded. "You know what to do. This is king Sasuke and he is the one you will be protecting , understand? " asked Tsunade. The hooded figure nodded again. Sasuke looked at the figure curiously, "Well then I still think that I don't him but if your grandson is as good as you say then…." Started Sasuke but was interrupted by the sound of kunai being embedded in wood next to his head. "I hope that proves to you my skill." Said the hooded figure while taking off the hood , to reveal emerald eyes glazing with spirit and short pink hair. "Wait pink hair? " thought sasuke. "Everyone meet my granddaughter Sakura Haruno. Sakura please try not to kill your subject of your mission. " said Tsunade. "I know he was asking for it though." Replied Sakura. Tsunade chuckled "Yes I know. Now then lets begin. Sakura you will go undercover as Sasuke's personal servant to be with him at all times and make sure that nothing happens, understand?" asked Tsunade. "Understood milady. " Replied Sakura. "Good. Well then lets get you a uniform and you can start immediately. " said Tsunade with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sasuke was not a morning person especially after long meeting that went hours through the night and had little sleep, the yes he is not a morning a person. Then why was there someone poking him in the side, telling him to wake up? "Wake up! If you don't I will open those curtains!" a female voice spoke annoyed. Sasuke just grunted and rolled over. I mean he was the king he didn't have to wake up this early. "Your majesty it is well past noon! " said that same voice was getting more annoyed. "It is still early so what if it was past noon?" thought Sasuke. He heard a sigh and soft footsteps thinking he had won, but then there was blinding light of the bright sun and someone had ripped his sheet off. Sasuke sat up slowly and opened his eyes to see an annoyed looking girl with pink hair. "That's right she's suppose be my protector. I still think that I don't need her, especially if she is going to be like the rest of the girls in the kingdom. " thought Sasuke but was interrupted with a pillow thrown at him but he dodged it easily. "Now that your finally awake get dressed and come and get some food and start what we can of your royal duties! " said Sakura with annoyance in her tone. "Hn" was all he said while walking to the bathroom. "Bring me towels!" he ordered. She just at him " I'm not your servant! " she spat back. "Actually I believe you are my personal servant now fetch me those towels or else I will tell lady Tsunade that you are not fulfilling your mission properly." Said Sasuke with a smirk watching her narrow her eyes at him. "Fine!" she muttered and with that she left. When Sakura came back with the towels she knocked and got no response and just walked in, putting the towels near the bathroom when door swung open and out stepped Sasuke wearing nothing! Sakura quickly turned around, her face turning red, Sasuke looking at her as though nothing was wrong with a smirk on his face. "Hand me those towels." He said. Sakura tensed, "Get them yourself!" and with that she stomped out the room. Sasuke momentarily shocked that she had refused him; she must be the first women in to ever refuse him! Women practically worshipped him and world do anything just to have him look their way, but her she blankly just refused and stormed out the room with being dismissed. "This could be interesting." Sasuke said out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a few days after the whole incident, but they've gone by fine, one or two assassins have come by, but Sakura took care of them without breaking a sweat. Other then that things have gone by smoothly, except for the occasional dispute between the king and his personal servant, when she wouldn't do something he ordered. Lady Tsunade and Kakashi found it all amusing while the rest of the female population wants to kill Sakura, who just blows it off. Sakura was invited to spar a few times with some of the other knights and made a good number of friends with them also with three girls who work at the palace and aren't part of the "kill Sakura mob". It was a usual morning for Sakura get up change into her uniform and go wake up that bastard of a king, follow him around all day, have an argument here and there, and keep a look out for any possible danger. Then came the afternoon where she was allowed some free time, her and the king go to the training grounds and have spar or two and then she spars with her newly found friends and then goes to the kitchen to cook dinner and during that time she would talk with her three friends: Ino, Hinata and Tenten. After that she has her dinner, talks to Tsunade and goes have an hour sleep and then take watch over king on his roof for a few hours, when sure all is fine, goes back to get a few more hours of sleep. Thus is the day of Sakura Haruno. That was how it was for the next two weeks. One day though the king and his council had to go on journey to a neighbouring kingdom to discuss a treaty, but they were only allowed to take knights and not servants so Sakura was able to take a few days off from protecting an arrogant, bastard. In this time she sparred and helped around the palace and just sat around with her friends just talking. It was on the day of the return of the king and his council that the clam days ended. Sakura was walking around the palace making sure everything was ok, when she heard multiple explosions around the palace. Immediately Sakura reacted and run to her room to change like lightning and grab her weapons. When she came out she saw that the knights had already started to evacuate the palace and fight the enemy that has attacked the palace. Sakura was running towards the closest explosion. When she emerged from the hole in the roof and waited for the smoke to clear, did she see a face much similar to that of the king but was yet different. This face was much older looking, had lines from his eyes going down diagonally, he was wearing a strange cloak and his was longer and was tied back. He looked at Sakura with red eyes, eyes with no emotion in them. Sakura got into a fighting stance, kunai in hand. "Who are you?" asked Sakura in a stern voice. "Itachi Uchiha." He answered in a clam voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when Itachi said his surname. "So this is the man who killed the former king and queen. Also this is Sasuke's brother." Thought Sakura. "What is your business here?" Sakura asked. Itachi didn't answer, just stared. Sakura narrowed her eyes, her guard up and senses on high alert. In a flash Itachi disappeared and appeared behind Sakura ready to snap her neck. Sakura's reflexes kicked in and barely dodged his hands. While dodging to the side she sent one of her magic charged kicks at Itachi. Itachi dodged and Sakura's kick made contact with the top of the roof sending it to crumple upon impact. Itachi slightly surprised at her strength, but quickly reacted to her kunais that were going for his vital points. While dodging the kunais sakura jumped into the air with her fist charged and ready to strike, but Itachi was faster and side stepped. Sakura missing her target ended hitting the roof causing them to fall to the floor below and destroying that section of the roof. Sakura waited for the cloud of smoke to disperse, still on guard. Itachi threw a kunai at Sakura and she dodged it but didn't see the second kunai coming, which is now embedded in her right thigh. Sakura acting quick took the kunai out and quickly using her healing magic stopped the bleeding. Sakura looked up at Itachi with determination in her eyes. "I won't lose! " Sakura stated. Itachi stared at her "We will see about that." He said coolly. Sasuke sat on his horse just wondering about a certain pink haired girl, the time while away he wouldn't stop thinking of her, he liked that fact that she gave a fight to him instead of just doing whatever he wants. As he and the council were coming over the hill that will let you see the whole kingdom. Immediately they were met by the sounds of screams, that smoke from the palace and the people running to the safe houses. Sasuke and the council quickly racing to the city to assist in any way. When they finally arrived at palace they saw destruction every where. "Your majesty!" came one knight. "What is going on?" Sasuke demanded. "We are being attacked by a group of powerful men. Commander Gai and his apprentices are fighting one man that has blue skin and a large sword. Knight Asuma, along with Shikamaru and Chouji are fighting another two, for the moment one of them are not participating. Then Kurenai, Kiba and Shino are holding off the one that is setting the explosions. Ino and Hinata are helping the injured with Tenten standing guard. " the knight said. Sasuke was silent thinking everything over. "What of Sakura?" asked Tsunade. The knight seemed nervous about answering this. "She is fighting… your brother my lord, Itachi. " he answered. Sasuke's eyes widened and the council gasped. Just before Sasuke was about to set off to find his bother, the upper level shook and a loud war cry was heard. "Sakura!" Tsunade cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura had just let out a loud cry after she missed Itachi again and lunged to get him with one of her inhuman strength punches. Itachi was fast and was able to dodge every one of her punches and kicks so far. "Just one hit that's all I need!" she thought. All the suddenly Itachi disappeared, Sakura stopped, trying to control her breathing and to locate her target. Slowly looking around, a hand shot out from behind her and she didn't have time to dodge it and was sent flying. Sasuke was running up the stairs with Kakashi and Naruto behind him, when they reached the top they stopped to figure out where Sakura and Itachi were, when all the sudden a hole shot through the wall and a figure slammed into the next wall leaving a crater. The three men were shocked to see head of pink hair covered with scratches, a deep wound in the thigh and covered with little patches of blood, trying to stand up. Sakura turned in mid air after Itachi hit her back and went flying through two walls before she slammed into the third. Itachi stood in the first hole she had made. Sakura got up and made a mad run for him. The three men went after, noticing the two large holes in the walls. When they came out into on open space where the roof was completely destroyed and rubble was everywhere, they a blur of pink and black on the roof and raced to the roof. Sakura was panting now, her thigh hurt and started bleeding again, she was starting to run out magic and she was sore from being thrown. Itachi stood staring the girl with not a single scratch on him. Sakura got her last kunai in her hand and went at him, he dodged and she did a roundhouse kick which he wasn't expecting and landed a hit on his face. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi got on top of the roof in time to Sakura land her kick on Itachi's face and send him flying, Itachi stood up, noticing that he was at the edge of the roof, also noticing the three men behind the young girl, who had put everything into that last punch. Sasuke was shocked one: his brother was here in front of him and two: Sakura had just sent Itachi flying with one punch. "We will meet again soon." Itachi said looking at Sakura and then to Sasuke, and he jumped of the roof where large type of bird flew off with him and the others. Sakura was panting hard, she had used the last bit of her magic into that punch was completely drained. Sakura could feel her legs giving out on her and thought she was about to hit the hard roof when a pair of arms caught her, her vision blurred but she could see the dark hair that was never brushed and the faint cry of Naruto, before her world went black from exhaustion and depletion of magic. See


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It's been three days since the attack on the palace, repairs are being made, the injured are all mostly healed thanks lady Tsunade. Everyone was just resting after the attack, all but the king. Sasuke hasn't been able to do much except wonder about a certain pink haired girl. Sakura hasn't woken up yet and Tsunade tells him not to worry. He wasn't worried at all nope not one bit, but he would always ask about her. Lady Tsunade said that Sakura had been through worse and that it was mainly from her magic depletion rather than from the minor wounds she got. She also told me she would be fine when she woke up because Sakura when injured will subconsciously heal herself. It made him feel a little better but not a lot. On the third evening when Sasuke was out in the training yard, where he had been most of the time, "Would my lord like a towel?" asked a female voice. Sasuke whipped around recognising the voice and there stood Sakura in the flesh with a small smile on her face, holding a towel. Her pink hair seemed to shine in the moonlight, which lightened her features giving her light glow. Sasuke just nodded his head and she walked towards him handing the towel. "Thanks." Sasuke muttered. She just smiled at him. "Tsunade told me you have been here for most of your time." She asked a bit worried. Sasuke just nodded. Sakura sighed "What's wrong and don't try and play the 'I'm fine' card? " she asked seriously but her eyes full of concern. Sasuke didn't know what to say or do. Sakura looked at him carefully, the moonlight lighting his pale face, she started to blush good thing he couldn't see. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want. Its just that in training with Tsunade she always told to never hide something that is eating me away." She said while looking at stars. Sasuke wasn't one to talk of his feelings, infact he never did. "Don't worry tell me when you want to. I'm here for you." She said sincerely while putting a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke nodded, and with that the two just sat there in a comforting silence for a while.

" The plan failed. We'll have to be careful around this new threat." Said a cloaked figure, who was sitting at the head of a big round table with other people in the chairs. "If what Itachi says is correct then this Sakura Haruno is not won to underestimate." The same man said. Let me take care of her!" said a man with silver hair. "Shut up Hidan!" said a man next to him. "No I need you and Kakuzu to do another mission." Said the man at the head of the table. Hidan sat down again grumbling under his breath. "Sasori and deidara this is your mission take her out, but don't do anything reckless." He said. A red haired man nodded "No problem yeah!" said a blonde haired man. "Good. Dismissed!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later everything just seemed to go by normally for the king and his personal servant. Sakura's days went normal, with her usual argument with Sasuke and if anyone watched closely they would see that the usually hot, screaming and rather foul mouthed arguments turned into more playful and teasing arguments then that is not usual. Sasuke and Sakura got closer and were a lot friendlier with each other now a day. They both just couldn't realise that they were slowly falling each other. It was just a normal day where Sasuke had to sit and listen to his council telling him to start looking for a wife his eighteenth birthday was next year. "I'm not even seventeen and their telling me to look for a wife." Sasuke thought, while his eyes kept wondering to his protector, who was wearing her usual servant uniform. After the meeting him and Sakura went out for a ride to the top of the hill just outside the city. When they reached the top they hopped off and just sat down enjoying the fresh air. "It's nice to just relax." Said Sakura. Sasuke nodded. He decided it was time to open to her. "Sakura … " he started but stopped at a loss of words. Sakura turned to him and smiled. "Wow I knew Itachi said she had pink hair but I never thought she was such a cutie!" said a voice that just appeared a few feet away from where they were sitting. They immediately got up and got into a fighting stance. "Now now all we came for is a nice little chat here with your cute friend over there." Said one with blonde hair, both of them had the same cloaks as Itachi did. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura. "Deidara, enough fooling around." Said his companion. "What do you want?" asked Sakura stepping out from behind Sasuke. "Just here to complete a mission, we're here to take care of you pinky." Said Deidara. Then Sasori with his puppet went for a low attack while Deidara was in the air on one of his clay birds letting a few clay bombs head straight for Sakura. Sasuke and Sakura reacted by both side stepping as the enemy went for another round. Sakura charged her fist and slammed into the ground, causing the ground cracking. This brought them some time to get the advantage. Sakura made a run for Sasori while Sasuke went for Deidara. Sasuke took a deep breath and aimed the man in the air and let out his breath which came out as a giant ball of flame, which deidara wasn't expecting. Sakura made a dash towards Sasori while avoiding his puppets, aiming to take him down with one punch, but Sasori dodged. The two teams got back to each other sides. What they didn't expect was for Deidara's clay bombs coming behind them while fight off Sasori's army of puppets. When thay did notice it was to late, but all the sudden a wall of sand went over them taking the impact of the explosion. "What the…" said Sakura, Sasuke knowing all to well who it was, turned to see a boy is age with red hair and a tattoo above his one eye, with two people behind him. "Hello Gaara" said Sasuke in a cool tone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura just stared at the new arrivals but had no time to question. "Great you three!" exclaimed Deidara joining Sasori on the ground. Gaara looked at them and moving his outstretched hand towards them. "Time to move Deidara!" said Sasori, and with that they climbed on Deidara's large clay bird and took flight just has the sand was about to grab them. "This isn't that last you've seen of us pinky!" shouted Deidara and flew away. Once gone Sasuke walked up to the other three people. "Lord Gaara, Termari , Kankuro." Greeted Sasuke. Gaara just nodded, "Good to see you so soon Sasuke." Said Termari. Kankuro giving a wave. "What brings you all here?" asked Sasuke. "Been hunting down those two in order to figure out what there little organisation is after." Replied Termari. "So care to explain who pinky is here?" asked Kankuro looking at Sakura, who had just come up behind Sasuke. "Sakura Haruno, Sasuke's secret protector." Stated Sakura, "Man I hate being called pinky!" thought Sakura. "So Sasuke has a babysitter huh?" asked Kankuro with a sly grin on his face. Sasuke was about to punch him but Termari beat him to it. Sasuke turned to Gaara. "Will you be staying the night?" he asked. "No, we have business to take care of."replied Gaara coolly. Sasuke just nodded. "Termari, Kankuro we're leaving!" stated Gaara, who started walking. "Coming!" both shouted in unison. "See you around." Said Termari following Gaara. "Don't get to carried away now Sasuke." Said Kankuro with another sly grin on his face. Sasuke was about to hit him but Sakura got to him first and sent him flying in the distance and landed just ahead of Gaara. Once they had left Sakura started laughing. Sasuke just stared at her feeling a smile tug at his lips. Once she had clamed down she thought it be best to head back and Sasuke agreed, only to find the horses had run off. So they started walking, when they were half why there the sun was already setting. "You know today was fun!" stated Sakura. "How so?" asked Sasuke looking at her. "First had a good run in with some bad guys, then I met some new people and I got to see Kankuro's face when I sent him flying!"she said chuckling lightly. Sasuke had to agree with her on that last one, chuckling a bit himself at the look on his face. As they slowly walked towards the city there hands slowly tangled themselves with each other. A smile plastered on Sakura's face and a smirk on Sasuke's.

"So Deidara and Sasori failed?" asked a figure looking at the couple in the distance. "Yeah, got orders from the leader saying that if we want to take this kingdom we have to get rid of your brother, but now with his new bodyguard he says to take her out. Got any ideas how?" asked a man whose blue skin was shining in the moonlight. "Yes, we're going to separate them and capture the girl and then deal with my brother." Said the other man whose red eyes were staring intently at the two in the distance. "Sakura Haruno will be in our hands."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When they finally reached the palace the sun was long gone. "Alright I'll be taking watch in few." Said Sakura turning Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and let go of her hand. She turned and started to walk to her room and him doing the same. "You know if there was a good time to tell her how you feel, that was it!" exclaimed Kakashi who was leaning against the wall, reading his book. "Hn." And with he carried on walking to his room. Its been a few hours since she left for her room and Sasuke couldn't. "She's late!" thought Sasuke, having a bad feeling about this. Sakura was never late! With that he threw on a shirt and walked to her room. The bad feeling just increased when he opened the door to find no lights, the room a mess, the window open and the fresh blood along the walls and window. When he quickly surveyed the room he found a note: "Hello brother. No need to worry, we have just taken Sakura to the leader who wants to have a little chat, but don't expect to see her again. Itachi." Sasuke's bad feeling turned into pure hatred and anger. With that he stormed out the room to find Naruto and Kakashi.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, she had a pounding headache, her back was sore and she could feel the blood dripping down from her arm. She went to heal it, but saw that her wrists were chained; also noticing that she was off the ground in the middle of a large room. "What the?" she thought, but then the memories of the night came back. She had just gotten to her room when she noticed the window was open, taking a kunai she walked slowly towards it, once there she scanned the outside and was about to turned around, when she felt a kick to her stomach sending her into the table on the other side of the room, standing with a groan, she saw two figures standing in front her, when she saw it was Itachi, she got into a stance. "Wow you were right she does have pink hair!" said the other man, he had blue skin and a large sword over his one shoulder. Sakura glared at the two men. "Lets just get this over with Kisame." Said Itachi. Sakura went for a punch at Kisame and him in the stomach and only slid metre, sakura was shocked, that was suppose to send him flying! In this moment of shock Kisame took a swing of his sword and managed to get her on her arm ripping her skin. Sakura winced at the pain and all the sudden felt like she had been drained, Itachi then came hit on the head hard! So that's how she got here, but where was here? Sakura didn't have time to think when the door swung open revealing three figures. "Nice of you to wake up Miss Haruno." Said the middle figure stepping into the light show he had orange hair and piercings all over his face, but his eyes are what got Sakura worrying. "We're just going to have a chat." He said walking to a table that had a bunch of weapons, that looked like what you use to torture someone. Sakura gulped, "Sasuke!" she thought, before hold back a scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When Sasuke found the two, the council was immediately summoned. "Why should we go after her?" asked the sour faced elder women. "Agreed, we can always get a new protector for the king." Said the old man with the white beard. Tsunade was fuming at them. "You might not agree to save her, but I will alone if I have to!" she shouted at them. "I agree with Tsunade." Said Kakashi. Sasuke just sat there getting more, more annoyed. The more time they wasted arguing the longer they Sakura. "Enough!" said Sasuke. "We are going after them and retrieving Sakura, end of discussion!" said Sasuke annoyed. "Where do you suppose we start? We have no idea where they have taken her." Said the elder women. Sasuke hadn't thought of that. Just then the door opened revealing three familiar faces. "Gaara!" said Sasuke. "We can help you with the whereabouts of Sakura." said Termari. "Yeah we found there hideout and saw pinky there, but we thought it be best to come back straight away." Concluded Kankuro. "We should go now. Who knows what they're doing to her." Said Gaara dryly. Sasuke nodded, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke along with Gaara, Termari and Kankuro left immediately to rescue their friend.

Sakura was panting, sweating and bleeding. Her body was terribly sore, the wounds were deep and burned. She had cuts, scratches, burns and who knows what else. What type of a chat was this? She would have healed herself but that Kisame guy every now then would come and swing his sword somewhere new and drain what little magic she had. While the leader would get some new weapon and continue their little 'chat'. While Itachi just stood there watching, the leader came back with this ring type thing and started a serious of punches to her. She hasn't screamed yet, she wouldn't allow it, she wouldn't give into them. His punches were hard almost like hers' but more painful thanks to that ring. Sakura didn't know how long it had been but it felt like a long time, he finally stopped his punches and nodded towards Kisame who came and added another wound draining her again. He went back to his table and came back with this weird looking glove. Sakura was in so much pain "Sasuke." She thought. It was a few hours later when they left that they reached the hideout, it was agreed that Gaara ,Termari and Kankuro would create a distraction while Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi would split up and look for Sakura. The three siblings went and made the distraction and the other three men set off. Sasuke was running trying to sense her magic or something that would give him some idea, when he came to a fork in the passage he was deciding which was best to take, when a loud, ear piercing scream was heard throughout the hideout. "Sakura!" Sasuke said out loud running in the direction of the scream. It hurt everywhere! One touch from that glove and it sent a large amount electricity through her entire body, she couldn't hold it back anymore and let out a scream of pain. He took the glove off and moving his hand to her forehand sending another wave of electricity, getting another scream from her. When he took the glove away, he put it back on the table and motioned for the two men to follow him, the three men left. Sakura had tears of pain falling down her face, she had never gone through such pain and never wanted to again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke came to a stop when he saw three men coming out of a room, one being his brother. "Whoa you didn't have much mercy on her you know?" asked the one that looked like a fish. One with orange hair just nodded and then the three left. When he was sure they had left, he moved to the door and slowly opened it, what he saw made a wave of emotion hit him, dread, concern and mostly hate and anger. There in the middle of the room was a figure that was off the ground arms to the sides with chains, the body badly injured, covered with burns, cuts, scratches and more, if it wasn't for the pink hair he wouldn't have known who it was. Immediately he was in front of her working on the chains. "Sasuke?" she croaked, obviously having a hard time to keep her eyes open. "Shhh, save your strength Sakura." He said. She nodded. When he finally undid the chains she literally just fell on him, he caught her picking her up bridal style. "Lets get you out of here." He said with great concern in his eyes. She just nodded, not having much strength. "Going somewhere brother?" a voice said. Sasuke turned his head, to see Itachi standing in the door way. Itachi walked in shutting and locking the door behind him. "Give the girl back and we won't have to do anything unnecessary." Itachi said coolly. Sasuke's hold on Sakura tightened slightly, glaring at his brother. Sasuke was at a loss he couldn't fight his brother while holding Sakura, but he couldn't just put her down! His thoughts were interrupted. "You want to know why I did it?" asked Itachi. Sasuke knew what he was speaking of. "You were to young to understand and know, but our father was planning on destroying the kingdom and the others. Mother asked me to do it.". "That's a lie! She wouldn't." Sasuke spat. "Believe it or not but she asked me one day to kill our father and when I did to kill her to. I was to let you live to take the throne while I lived with what I did." He said, with a sad face. Sasuke couldn't believe this, but something told him that it was true. "You might not know but I have been there for you all these years. I joined this organisation to protect our kingdom." He said. Sasuke was completely shocked. "Itachi…" he started, stopped "No need you should go before the others realise the leader is dead." He said. Sasuke just stared at him. "The key element is surprise brother." He said with a smirk. Sasuke nodded and started to walk out, "You're lucky, you got a great protector." Itachi said when Sasuke passed him. Sasuke could only smirk. When Sasuke emerged from the hide out he found the others all there. "Hey Sasuke! You missed all the action!" shouted Naruto with his usual grin on his face. "Thanks." Whispered Sakura looking up at him. "Also happy birthday Sasuke!" she said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Sasuke just smirked, after all this she still remembered his seventeenth birthday was today. "Itachi was right I did get a great one!" he thought while looking at her peaceful face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Its been a few days since they rescued Sakura, who was still asleep. The king cleared his Brother's name, still a little shocked by the truth. Sasuke has sat in meetings non stop. The council knowing he has a year till his eighteenth birthday are making him look at princesses from here and there, but he didn't pay attention, most thoughts were of his pink haired protector. He was outside on the roof one evening just lost in thought. "Would my lord want a blanket?" asked a voice he became all to familiar with. Turning around to see Sakura staring at him with a smile on her face, which looked like she never went through the torture she did. He nodded, and she came and sat next to him putting the blanket over the two of them. "I have something for you." She stated. He looked at her curiously; she pulled out a small box and handed to him. "I know it's late but it's the thought that counts." She said smiling. Sasuke opened it up to find a long gold chain with a pendent of the Uchiha symbol. He stared at it, "I noticed that you never had one and thought I'd get you one." She said staring at the stars. He put it on and turned to her. "Sakura." He said, she turned to him. "Yes?" she said. He stared at her and slowly lowered his head and gently touched her lips with his, he pulled away "Thank you." He whispered in her ear. Sakura was blushing but smiled none the less. And they just sat there for the rest of the night.

One year later.

He was eighteen now and his council told him to announce his bride that evening. He walked around the Palace fingering the box in his pocket, looking for a patch of pink. He walked to the training grounds where he found her sparing with Naruto, who had just lost. He slowly walked up to her. Naruto saw this and decided best to leave with a knowing grin on his face. Sasuke came up behind her circling his arms around her waist. "I have something for you." He whispered in her ear. He handed her the small box, arms still around her. She opened the box and gasped at the small ring inside. She turned around surprised, "Sakura Haruno." He said while getting on one knee. "will you do the honours of becoming my wife?" he asked. Sakura was shocked that the only thing she could do was kneel down and throw her arms around him. "Well aren't you going to put it on?" she asked playfully. He smirked and put the ring on her finger. He announced his bride that evening, all the girls cried, all clapped and the two just smiled.

The End.

AN: Hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


End file.
